The Bucket List
by WithDropsofJupiterInHerHair
Summary: Sonny has a secret... and it just might change everyone's lives... "Forever." Read this one-of-a-kind story which I'm sure has potential to go down in FF history as one of the best : Sorry... my Chad is showing. Pre FFTF


**From The Creators Who Brought You:**

_**Laughter-**_

_"Finally!" Nico exclaimed, high-fiving Grady._

_"Have you guys found another pair of identical popcorn twins again, or something?" Zora questioned as Tawni just rolled her eyes. _

_"No, since Pooper ate every single identical popcorn twins we found. We actually found," Grady stated to the little Randomite, as if it were the most obvious thing in the world._

"IDENTICAL PICKLE TWINS!"

_**Tears-**_

"_You can't keep her all to yourself, Chad!" she screamed, tears rolling down her cheeks._

"_But I- I need her to stay here-" I spat through clenched teeth, eyes watering._

"_Well __**we**__ need her too!"_

_**Adventure-**_

_She leaned over and peaked out the window, before looking back at me._

"_It's oka-" _

_Before I could finish the sentence, she'd jumped up and attached herself to me. She held herself as close to me as her little arms would let her._

"_It's- it's okay Sonny- we're going to be done and on the ground before you know it- just, just calm down…"_

"CALM DOWN? WE'RE ABOUT TO GO PLUMMETING TO OUR DEATH!"

"_With me right there with you the whole time- and I'd never let you die…"_

_**And romance-**_

"_Sonny," I called as she turned around._

_Grabbing her umbrella from her hand and throwing it to the ground, I wrapped my arms around her little waist and I brought my lips down to hers. She was still with shock, before wrapping her arms around my neck._

_I kissed her slowly, holding her to me- never wanting to let go as the rain poured down around us._

_**Comes a story so epic-**_

"_Chad? What are you doing outside my window?"_

"_Well I thought you would know considering you're standing there watching me watching you!"_

_**So tragic-**_

"_You're not supposed to know! _NO ONE IS SUPPOSED TO KNOW!" _Her voice lowered down to just a whisper. "If someone finds out it will have ruined everything I worked so hard to keep inside."_

_She blinked as if she was about to cry._

_I was wrong._

"_I _swear_if you tell anyone_- anyone_,_ Chad Dylan Cooper_! If _anyone _finds out- you're going down with me!"_

_**So heart-wrenching-**_

"_What did he say?" I said, sternly as she avoided my eyes._

"_Sonny, what did he say?" My voice tainted with anger._

"I love you, Chad!_" She threw herself into my arms and buried her face in my neck._

_My slowing breaths deepened as sobs echoed through the air and her tears slid down my skin._

_**It could change your life-**_

"_Forever-" A shallow breath escaped me._

**Starring:**

_**Allison 'Sonny' Munroe**_

"_And the-"*Hahaha!*"then, the cow-"_

_*snort* _

"_is filling in fo- f-for the chicken! Get it?" _

_*Ha! Ha-ha… hah* _

"_Why aren't you guys laughing?"_

_**Chad Dylan Cooper**_

"_Sonny, I don't care whether you want to do this or not-"_

_*grins* _

"_You're doing it and you're going to have fun!"_

_*shakes head to try to fix hair*_

"_Besides, I already messed up this perfection, so you're doing this no matter what."_

_**Tawni Hart**_

"_Wait, come back! I need you! I can't picture my life with out you! You've changed me forever! No, Puddy the Second! There's no one else around with decent fashion; I'll have to rely on Sonny for fashion taste! Come back!"_

_**Nico Harris**_

"_Dude, they don't want us, cause let's face it-"_

_*deep breath*_

"_We're not cool- __**but**__, I know how to fix that- so sit back and watch me…_

_Hola, mi amor. Hoy usted huele."_

_**Grady Mitchell**_

"_But Cheese Pants are a fashion statement!"_

_*points to pants*_

"_They're an _edible clothing_! Hello! Environmentally friendly."_

_*put hands up dramatically*_

"SO RANDOM! GOES GREEN!"

_**Zora Lancaster**_

"Sigh-_it's okay, Sonny, I think there's another showing later today."_

_*holds up paper and reads*_

"_Giraffes on ice… come see it today at… 5?"_

_*smiles innocently with puppy eyes*_

**THE BUCKET LIST**

**_Now showing on computer screens near you._**

**_

* * *

_**

This is the preview from a collab that I am currently working on with my best friend that I am not sure many of you know about.

There is a link to this story on my profile, if you would like to keep reading.

Chapter 1 is up, and Chapter 2 is nearly complete and ready to be posted tonight or tomorrow!

Read, and I can guarantee you won't regret it!


End file.
